Yukinami
Yukinami A minor character in the 07-Ghost manga series, not having been introduced in the anime series so far. Yukinami is a battle sklave from Antwort who, along with his twin brother was freed by the Black Hawks during the Antwort war. He is only able to speak Raggs, meaning many are unable to understand him. Out of him and his brother, Yukinami appears to be the younger twin, and is distinguished by his light coloured hair. Appearance Yukinami appears as a young boy believed to be around the age of 15. Though his official height is unknown, Yukinami appears to be of average height, as he was shown to be around two heads smaller than Hyuuga, putting him roughly at five foot six inches. Due to his slim build and androgynous features, he is often mistaken for a girl. Yukinami has a round face with fair skin, large, light-coloured eyes, a small nose, and a large mouth and is distinguished from his brother by his light hair, which is cut neck-legth, straight, with a fringe and longer bangs to frame his face. Yukinami can be considered cute in the series universe, as an omake from Supreme Sugar 01 shows quite a few girls like him. Ayanami also comments that Yukinami has "the eyes of a puppy". When first introduced Yukinami wears a long, ankle-length overcoat with square buttons on the chest, and fur around the neckguard and sleeve cuffs. He also wears wooly glooves and knee-length boots. After they join the Black Hawks, Yukinami wears the military uniform normally worn by cadets, cositing of: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks, as well as a white shirt underneath the overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Yukinami's personality is drastically different from his brother's. He is careful and wary, often thinking of the negative effects of doing something, for example, when Suzunami says that he wants to be a Warsfeil (while they didn't know what they had to give in order to become one), Yukinami shakes his shoulders worriedly. Yukinami was shown to be clumsy when he works in an office, and this trait often gets him into troubles, as seen when he spills ink all over the floor, and also when he trips and spills tea over the documents Ayanami had just finished signing (Begleiter chapter). He is very shy, rarely talk to others, and the side chapter Begleiter shows him to be gentle, as even though the Chief of Staff is strict when dealing with him and 'abuse' him (e.g ignoring the labor law and 'made' him work overtime with him), he doesn't hate the other party nor complain. Yukinami is also quite reflective, as shown in Begleiter that he feels there is something Ayanami does not want other people to know. He is quite courteous and helpful, shown when Teito said he would like to hear people speak the Raggs language to him, and he sings songs for Teito, and also shown when he tries to help Konatsu despite not being able to speak Barsburg, and taking the initiative to clean the floor when he sees that some ink is splashed on the floor. Relationship With his superiors [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] In the one-shot side chapter Begleiter, Yukinami appears as a cadet in the military that was selected to be Ayanami's Begleiter. At first he is shy and fearful when around Ayanami due to his reputation of sacking cadet Begleiters, but he eventually begins to like and admire his superior, risking his own life to protect him. It is shown that Yukinami considers Ayanami to be his role model, as he keeps photos of him in his notebook (an omake from Supreme Sugar 01). Hyuuga': '''Hyuuga seems to like Yukinami, as in Begleiter he took the initiative to tell him a 'secret' of Ayanami ('just between you and us, I want to tell you how Aya-tan was like before he became the chief of staff'), and he also tried to persuade Ayanami to open himself to Yukinami more. With his family [[Suzunami|'Suzunami:]] He has a close relationship with his older twin brother, Suzunami. They know each other's moves in battles very well and can understand each other's thoughts by just looking at each other, as if there is telepathy. It seems that the major reason why he joined the Black Hawks is not to be a Warsfeil, but to stay with his brother, and Yukinami is often the one to warn Suzunami when he (Suzunami) does something reckless. Abilities and Attributes Yukinami was shown to be very skilled with a sword as well as very quick and agile. He managed to evade Hyuuga for up to a minute, which puts him on par with Teito in terms of strength according to Hyuuga. Zaiphon '''Manipulation Zaiphon: In the Begleiter side chapter, Yukinami is shown to have a manipulation Zaiphon known as 'Landkarte', which allowed him to move objects through the air. He is one of the two characters in the 07 Ghost universe to have a manipulation Zaiphon. Manga synopsis In the ongoing manga series, Yukinami is first introduced as one of King Antwort's combat slaves. As Hyuuga is searching the King's palace, he is confronted by Yukinami and his brother who warn him that he cannot pass them. The pair than smash the two pillars at each side of them, and while Hyuuga is distracted while trying to dodge them, they catch him by surprise and hold him at swordpoint. Though they present Hyuuga with a challenge, they are unable to best him. Yukinami and his brother are captured by Hyuuga and he brings them as gifts to Ayanami, suggesting they let them become Barsburg soldiers because of their strength. Ayanami realeases them and tells them they can now go anywhere they want to, as the King they serve is now dead. As Suzunami expresses that he wants to join the Black Hawks as he likes Ayanami's strength, Yukinami desperately tries to stop his outburst. Ayanami, being the only one who can understand them, tells him and his brother that they can join if they want to, and as Suzunami, is being calmed by Hyuuga, Yukinami turns to Ayanami and asks him: "are you the King?". Ayanami replies that he isn't, and the two sklaves follow the Black Hawks to Barsburg. Yukinami and his brother are later seen on board a ship being driven by Teito and Frau. It is later shown that they were on board because they were both given military passes by Ayanami, which allowed them access to most rooms in Hohburg Fortress, but were stopped by guards at one of the gates who did not believe that children like them could be in possession of such passes. They befriend Teito and are saddened when they must leave him, but despite this, they express that they will fight him (Teito) if Ayanami asks them to. Trivia *Yukinami makes an appearance in the pilot chapter titled Begleiter, as a fresh graduate of the Barsburg Military Academy who is assigned to the Chief of Staff as a cadet Begleiter. Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Cadet Category:Male Category:Minor characters